Inside Her Mind
by NirraeTerazKanoi
Summary: In play format, here is a story of Alice back to visit Wonderland, but things have turned out wrong. Join Alice on an adventure that is willing to gnaw the skin off your bone in a chilling and terror breathing way. Dare to enter, only the brave survive...
1. Chapter 1

**ACT ONE**

**Scene One**

_(A large white room with a brown wooden chair in the middle. Upon the chair is a teenage girl about 17 with long brown hair. She is looking upon the ground her hair is covering her face. She is wearing a tight blue dress with white lace around the collar. Her arms drape by her side.)_

**Alice:**Some people ask how it was back then and all I remember is that damn cat. White, Skinny, and eyes of piercing blue. That's not how he started out. Before, he was Dana. He was my cat and he was adorable and sweet and always listened. Now, this white cat that I don't know has taken over. You ask how? He has taken over Wonderland. Wonderland used to be a place where you could meet your deepest desires face to face. _(Looks up at you with big green eyes. A grin seeps across her face.) _But, the last time I had returned this once known beautiful land was dark and twisted. The worst part about Horror-land was I couldn't get out. My dreams had taken over and life hasn't been the same since. I'm still trapped.

_(Flash of light and Alice disappears. The room becomes a hypnotic pinwheel and objects are slowly passing by. Piano is heard in the background.)_

**Cheshire cat:** _(Voice in background. Quiet and seductive.)_ Welcome to Wonderland… you're in for a ride. You've stumbled upon a dream in which the bad over come's the good. _(Voice becomes maniacal.) _Did I mention there's no way out? Here in _Her_ dreams you see what it's like when a child grows up. You see what it's like inside the mind of an insane person. _(Villainous laugh.)_ Welcome to a Nightmare, Miss.

_[End of scene_


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene Two**

_(A girl is lying on the black and white checkered linoleum floor. As she wakes up her vision is blurred and she rubs her eyes. A large tree is humming in the background. The girl gets up and walks close as she gets closer the tree becomes a skeleton tree. Upon either side of it is a large brick wall. A ladder is place beside the tree and leads to a carved heart. As she looks closer the heart becomes a door.)_

**Alice:**Huh? _(Sounds dazed) _How can this be? _(Looks at the tree) _How?

**Tree of Death:** Alice… Welcome back to my deathly abode. I would have tidied up a bit but Cheshire cat didn't explain you were coming. _(Says happily and shakes his arms with glee.)_

**Alice:** _(Curtsies and smiles) _Hello Tod, quite fancy seeing you again… Umm…

**TOD:** What are you doing here again? The last time you said you weren't coming back. You left us in the dust. You gave up on the fight Miss Alice. Why?

**Alice:** Oh Tod, I can't answer that. I couldn't handle it anymore; I couldn't take what Wonderland was doing to me. What you beasts were doing to my mind… You were all taking over. That sounds crazy huh?

**TOD:** No Miss Alice, You don't sound crazy. If someone is to be crazy it's the outsiders. They don't believe in what you dream. They don't believe in you shall I say.

**Alice:** How dare you call them outsiders. They are not outsiders they are helping me deal with you, the ones who have taken over my mind. Oh god, I'm crazier than what I thought. _(Fall upon the floor and begins to cry.) _Why am I like this? Why am I crazy? Why am I sick and demented and why did I do this to my self?

**TOD:** Ahh, I'm sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to say that… I feel it came out wrong. It's not your fault your sick. Things happen for a reason. You're the one who created us and changed us and you have to power to fix us. The only reason evil lies behind me is because it's not a child's dream. You grew up on us. We've miss you and we've been waiting to see you Miss and wondering when you'd be back to visit. Everyone is coming around now. You'll see when you journey back inside your home Miss Alice. I didn't mean to hurt you dear. Come on up here Miss and talk to me. I'm not bad… I'm still good in here. _(Points to his carved on heart.)_ It may lead somewhere bad but it's still mine. I'm the gatekeeper for your home. Call me what I'm supposed to be Alice, call me Toll again.

_(Alice smiled and stands up and climbs the wooden ladder.)_

**Alice:** But Tod, you can't be Toll again until you've changed. But, you already have haven't you. _(Hugs him gentle and sees the color run to his cheeks.)_ I believe in you Toll. You can change because I love you. With all my heart. _(Hugs him again and he changes back into a tree full of red and green leaves.) _I told you so Toll. I just don't understand how you managed to fight off the evil that wanted to change you.

**TOLL:** I had kept it in my heart that the evil was around me but the love remained in my heart. Even though the hatred was strong inside my mind was the thought of my beautiful Alice visiting me once again to change me back to what I was… the Tree of Living Life. _(Smiles and hugs her back)_

**Alice:** Toll I've always loved you but you're a tree. A human can't love a tree. It's not possible for us to love one another.

**TOLL** Miss Alice, I love you as one of my own. You will always be here in my heart and inside my mind. Even when you venture beyond my heart to battle the evil. Behind my heart lies a world in which you're the sole creator. Every single one of us your mind thought up. We are based upon people… the outsiders. Cheshire Cat, The Tweedle brothers, Mad Hatter, and the Queen are beyond me and ready to strike. You must be cautious and take care of your self in the paintings. Each road you travel you will meet people who can help you defeat them and change them back to who they truly are. The butcher, the caterpillar, and the widows will help you when you need them. Take these please and stay safe miss. _(The heart door opens and inside is a hallway with a red carpet and several paintings hang upon the walls. Hanging on the back of the door is a white apron and a knife.)_ Please Miss Alice, fix our Wonderland. Fix what you destroyed.

**Alice:** Toll, I can't promise these things. But, I will try as hard as possible not to fail you. I will find my way out again. Goodbye Toll.

**TOLL:** Goodbye, Alice.

_(Alice walks into the hallway and the door slams behind her and transforms into a wall with a painting of Toll in it with a tear streaking down his face. She walks forward passing pictures of people in Wonderland. Stopping in front of a painting of a forest she smiles and climbs in the picture.)_

**Cheshire cat:** Alice… I see you've made it to my forest. Ah but which way to go. Dear Alice, Lost in the wood, don't get frightened, you lie dead where you once stood. _(Laughter is heard all around her)_

**Alice:** Cunning you may be but since of direction you do not have. Cheshire, you may what you must to get in my way but try and I'll hang you from my hands. So bring you destruction upon me how you will?

**Cheshire cat:** Strong winds blow at you Alice and a haunting chill will freezer your bones.

**Alice:** Sir Cheshire, you don't bother me you're a simple pussy cat who will do nothing but meow until his needs are served or until he gets his way. Crawl back to your litter box kitty and come out when you really scare me.

_(Alice smiled and looks at the cat. Terror fills his eyes and he falls to the ground and begins to crawl. Tears pour from his eyes as he morphs into the humble kitten that was once real and living.)_

**Alice:** Dana! You're back… You came back to me. I've missed you while I was gone Dana. I'll never leave you again. _(Tears fall down her cheek as she picks up the kitten and holds him close.)_ Let's go Dana we have to drag on this journey to freedom._ (Places the kitten in a pocket of the apron.)_

_**[End of Scene**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT TWO**

**Scene One**

**Alice:** Everything is changing and I don't know where to go. Take the path to the left of the right. I can't get lose in these woods… or can I. Cheshire is dead and there's no curse upon me that I will die. Let's take a chance here Dana and go left. I think we will stumble upon someone… or at least something. _(Crosses hand at her chest and looks back and forth then looks at Dana who is sitting upon her shoulder. Begins walking down the left path. The sun becomes darker and darker and the trail is filling with smog.)_

**Alice:** I wonder where we are heading… Maybe to the butcher or Mr. Caterpillar. What do you think Dana? _(Cat begins to mew)_ Is that so mister.

_(Alice and Dana walk further and further down the path and soon the smog is completely surrounding them. Alice starts coughing and gets low to the ground.)_

**Alice:** Where is all this smoke coming from? _(Coughs)_ Help!

**Caterpillar:** Who is that upon my land? Who are you? Who do you plan to see?

**Alice:** I don't think I'll see anyone soon with all this smoke. _(Sounds like she's gasping for fresh air.)_ My name is Alice and this isn't your land… it's my land. I'm the creator and your creator.

**Caterpillar:** Dear Alice, you have it all wrong. You're nothing but a mire mirage to me. Your not who you think you are… your nothing.

**Alice:** I beg your pardon Sir, but who are you and who do you think you are?

**Caterpillar:** Miss Alice please leave me alone you are not welcome here. Please leave now.

**Alice:** Fine… I will I can't breathe anyway. You'll be very sorry you thing.

**Caterpillar:** I'm not a thing Alice. I'm a bug and soon to be a butterfly.

**Alice:** Oh Mr. Caterpillar, I'm Alice and Toll has sent me here to change everything. Please forgive me I didn't mean to be rude to you. Well, why in fact… I'm here to ask you for help. Please, I'm begging you.

**Caterpillar:** Alice, I can't help you venture on but I can help you with your problems. Come closer to the garden.

_(Alice crawls on and Dana is traveling beside her. Alice ventures out of the haze and stumbles upon a fallen leaf.)_

**Alice:** Wow! Would you look at this? Everything is larger than life itself Dana. This leaf is beautiful close up to the human eye._ (Dana begins to climb up the leaf. Starts meowing and Alice notices smoke coming from the back of the leaf.)_ Dana where are you going? _(Follows Dana up the stem of the leaf. Reaches the flat part and see's a cacoon for a home.) _Hello? Mr. Caterpillar?

**Caterpillar:** Alice don't come any closer you'll damage my home. I can not trust you. Your grubby little human fingers might contaminated my transformation into a beautiful butterfly. Anyway, please have a seat and we will chat.

_(Alice looks around and notices a flower type chair and lightly sits upon it. Dana crawl and curls on her lap. Alice begins petting the kitten.)_

**Caterpillar:** Miss Alice you mustn't be tense, in less than an hour I will be a beautiful butterfly and I'll be free at last. I don't need your help finding the good. I don't need you to change me for I can change myself. So please, chat is you must but I don't need you anymore. Is there anything that you need ask now because I'd like it if you would leave.

**Alice:** How dare you sir tell me what I'm supposed to do. What do you think your going to be when you are complete… You will be nothing and you'll be a nobody. _(Gets up and walks to the cacoon pulls the knife out of the apron and stabs the cacoon.)_ I hope you rot you damned bug.

**Caterpillar:** ALICE NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alice:** Yes, I'm the ruler and you have no say in it. Let's go Dana it smells like a burning bug in here. _(Walks away form the leaf. Dana quickly following.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Scene Two

_(Alice and Dana enter upon a small cottage and seems like no one is home. A light flashes on and something whirls by the window. Alice walks toward the front door when she hears music and see's a white picket fence to the right. Looks strangely at Dana and begins to walk around the house.)_

**Alice:** How peculiar? A tea-party is going on here in Wonderland. How strange Dana… seem's like no one is here. Where did that strange creature go to? Hello? Is anyone home? Can we join the party? _(Dana purrs and Alice sits down at a chair.)_

**Mad hatter:** Hello Alice… So nice of you to join with out an answer. Welcome! Welcome to my deathly yet tasteful abode. How can I serve you? _(gangly and crosseyed a hare erupts from the back door of the cottage carring a pot of tea to go along with the 500 pots already sitting on the table.)_

**Alice:**Well, I was curious as to joining your tea party. Do you mind? _(Alice smiled and bowed then waited for a reply) _

**Mad hatter:** Alice… sit down, drink up, and a very merry unbirthday to you.

**Doormouse:** Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder where your at?

**Alice:** No no no, it's twinkle twinkle little skunk, how I wonder if your dunk?

**March hare:** Drunk, drink, there will be no drinking at my house, except for tea.

**Alice:** But you have to _drink_ tea…


End file.
